metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
News broadcasters
News broadcasters are organizations that distribute news content and other information via television, radio or internet in the field of broadcast journalism. The content is usually either produced locally in a radio studio or television studio newsroom, or by a broadcast network. It may also include additional material such as sports coverage, weather forecasts, traffic reports, commentary and other material that the broadcaster feels is relevant to their audience. Described below are some examples of news broadcasting organizations. CNET CNET was a news broadcaster in operation during the mid-to-late 2010s. In May 2018, CNET's anchorwoman supplied a news report regarding President Hamilton's visit to Pakistan for talks with Pakistani President Farooq Salam, as well as a report regarding an unknown murder that took place immediately beforehand. Raiden briefly caught a glimpse of these reports while driving to Denver, Colorado to conduct a corporate raid on World Marshal Inc. for the childrens' brains, although he ended up turning it off when George called in via Codec.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). CNET anchorwoman: --remain baffled by the statements. Police are still investigating a motive. President Hamilton is on his way to the Middle East this morning for his scheduled visit with Pakistani President Farooq Salam. The meeting is viewed as an attempt by the US to strengthen relations amidst a surge of anti-American sentiment in the region. Almost immediately thereafter, Raiden also discovered from Boris that CNET and other news sites had reported on the attack on the Shabhazabad Air Base in what seemed like an assassination attempt on President Hamilton due to photos being leaked early. Raiden initially thought that meant Steven Armstrong's Operation Tecumseh failed until Boris and Armstrong informed him otherwise. During this time, they did at least one article on the event, titled "Terrorists Bombard Pakistani Airbase" which included photos and a video showing the attack. At some point afterward, CNET later did coverage on both a robot pet sale (foreshadowed earlier in a Codec conversation with Blade Wolf) and Hamilton's return to Pakistan since the Shabhazabad attack, and decided to do a joint cooperation to fight off against terrorism, to Courtney Collins and Kevin Washington's disappointment, having stopped Operation Tecumseh during that time.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). CNET anchorwoman: (...fischal pet right for your family? But first, our top story:) President Hamilton returns from Pakistan today, completing his first visit to the country since the failed assassination attempt in Shabhazabad last May. In meetings with Pakistani President Farooq Salam, the two leaders agreed to a new joint-initiative in the war on terror, whereby U.S. Marines will be stationed in Pakistan, and given wider authority to conduct operations within the country. This is amidst growing tensions within Pakistan between the country's civil and military leadership, with many in the government calling on the ISI military intelligence agency to be -- // Courtney Collins: Unbelieveable. After all that... // Kevin Washington: For the last time, let it go, Courtney. Least Armstrong will never be president... DML Cable News Site DML Cable News Site was a news reporting website active during the mid-to-late 2000s. It had various sections, including world, business, sports, local, weather, entertainment, and health. After the Tanker Incident in 2007, the journalism site reported on the terrorist attack on the tanker, and showed an image of Philanthropy member Solid Snake standing on the deck of the [[USS Discovery (tanker)|USS Discovery]] over an unconscious Gurlukovich Mercenaries member Olga Gurlukovich, with the main headline being "Terrorists Attack Tanker." Raiden read the article at some point prior to the Big Shell Incident in 2009. ''Le Courrier'' Le Courrier is a newspaper of presumably French origin. In its May 31, 1963 issue, it gave coverage on Soviet plans to supply missiles to Cuba. New York Mirror The New York Mirror is a news publication active during the 2000s, which included a literary review section. It gave a book review for In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, an book expose of the 2005 Shadow Moses Incident by Nastasha Romanenko by George Franklin, who compared the event to the crash in Roswell, New Mexico, as well as JFK's assassination via the Grassy Knoll, as well as indicating that eyewitness testimony to the event is proving the book's veracity after the United States Army denounced the book's account as completely made up. It also claimed that the Sons of Big Boss were a radical right-wing terrorist organization. ''The New York Times'' The New York Times is an American newspaper publication based in New York City with international influence and readership, founded in 1851, and holds the record of most Pulitzer prizes won, having 127 prizes. In its October 8, 1961 headline issue, it reported on the then-recent creation of the Berlin Wall, as well as its purpose to prevent people crossing over to the West. Radio KNK Radio KNK was a radio news broadcasting network used by the Republic of South Africa. After the events of Operation Intrude N313, Radio KNK gave a breaking news report about an earthquake occurring within the vicinity of Galzburg, South Africa (implied to have been caused by Outer Heaven's destruction) before sunrise. Saigon Times Saigon Times was an American armed forces newsletter made around the time of the Vietnam War. In the May 31, 1963 issue, it covered not only the then-recent incursions into Vietnam, but also the public wanting out. Snippshot Snippshot was a journalism website in operation during the mid-to-late 2010s. In May 2018, after receiving leaked images of an attack at the Shabhazabad Air Base in Pakistan, they did coverage on the event with the article "Over 40 Americans presumed dead in Pakistani Terror Strike," which included images and footage of the soldiers being killed, which Raiden discovered from Boris, as well as Operation Tecumseh actually succeeding instead of failing despite Raiden's best efforts. TUF News TUF News was a news-reporting website in operation during the mid-to-late 2010s. On May 2018, after receiving leaked images of a supposed attack at the Shabhazabad Air Base in Pakistan, they did coverage on the event with the article "Hamilton Assassination Attempt at Pakistan," which included footage of the soldiers being killed, which Raiden discovered from Boris, as well as Operation Tecumseh actually succeeding instead of failing despite Raiden's best efforts. The Washington Herald The Washington Herald was an American newspaper. On its July 20, 1969 issue, it had a headline article about the American moon landings, as well as a photograph of an astronaut on the moon's surface, also declaring the Space Race over with America as the winner. WHW News WHW News, alternately known as HWH, was a major news outlet that had an online edition. There were several sections, which included WHW News (which included InfoFreak), the rr34 cable, Business, Weather, Sports, Local, Health, Travel, and Entertainment. After the Tanker Incident in 2007, it covered a news report on the incident. Unlike the other news media outlets, however, it did not focus on the terrorist attack. Instead, it focused on the possibility that the United States military may have been working on a new weapon, due to images that were leaked by Philanthropy earlier. Raiden had read this article at some point prior to the Big Shell Incident in 2009. World ワールド World ワールド was a news site in existence during the time of the late 2000s. It had five sections: The world section, the local section, the sports section, the business section, and the opinions section. After the Tanker Incident in 2007, World ワールド did a news article focusing on the official story of the terrorist attack on the tanker, fed to them by the Patriots, which Raiden read up on. It apparently may have had some Japanese ties, as the news site, under the name, had the Japanese word ワールド, which translated to "world." Behind the scenes In a 1990 advertising poster for the Konami games Snake's Revenge and Super-C, two newspaper broadcasters, called Bad News and Interplanetary Press, had headlines called "Terrorists Go Nuke" and "Aliens Master Military Minds", respectively. Website screenshots of DML Cable News, WHW News, and World appear in an image montage during the Plant Chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, when Snake reveals to Raiden what actually happened during the Tanker Incident. The name of the news network Raiden and Maverick watched in Chapter R-03 and the ending, respectively, is based on CNET, an actual online news broadcasting media in real life, which was founded in 1994 and bought by CBS in 2008. Various real-world newspaper publications are shown in the opening sequence for Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, covering events from the 1960s, and to a lesser extent the 1950s. External links *Wikipedia:The New York Times *Wikipedia:The Washington Herald Notes and references Category:Groups